


as far as first meetings go

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurotsukki week (and a half) 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Police Officer Akiteru, Police Officer Tanaka Saeko, Tsukishima is a Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... this isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as far as first meetings go

**Author's Note:**

> for kurotsukki week (and a half) day 11: free

_ Kei hates these stupid mixers. Yeah, it’s important to meet new people- especially members of the LGBT+ community, but it’s still annoying as fuck. _

_ “So how did you two meet?” a random lady asks, simpering into her glass of whatever. She obviously expects a cute little story about high school sweethearts, or something equally barf worthy. Kei exchanges a glance with Tetsurou, who smirks. _

_ “Well…” _

 

“Where the fuck is Akiteru?” Kei mutters to himself, incredibly disgruntled. The  _ one _ night he makes dinner for the two of them, and Akiteru is  _ late _ . He pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolls through his recent contacts (not that there’s many of them) and calls the one marked ‘Nii-chan’.

“Hello,” Akiteru’s voice comes through.

“Where the fuck are you?” Kei asks sharply. He folds his arms and scowls at the bowl of curry that’s cooling on the counter top. Kei and his brother don’t have the best of a relationship, but he loves him with all his heart and Akiteru him. They make sure the other eats and does their work and doesn’t stay up too late. Maybe Akiteru a bit more- but he’s essentially Kei’s parent.

Kei does his best, and Akiteru his- and sometimes Kei’s best is just cussing at him.

“Language,” Akiteru berates, but it sounds like he’s laughing.

“Oh I’m so fucking sorry: where the fuck in this fucking planet are you, oh dear nii-chan of mine?” Kei corrects himself. Akiteru chuckles, though it’s probably against his will.

“Tanaka-san and I-” In the background Kei can hear Tanaka Saeko, Akiteru’s partner and sister to the demon that is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, yell, “Just Tanaka!” “-picked up a tagger.” Akiteru explains.

Kei groans. “Do you have to take them in?” he asks, hoping the answer is no.

“Nah, he’s just a teenager so we let him off with a warning and then offered him a ride.” Akiteru explains. “He’s only seventeen.”

“Seventeen, huh,” Kei hums. “Is he cute?” he asks, half-joking, but also half-serious. It’s been awhile since he’s even  _ flirted _ with someone, okay? That’s not natural for a hormonal teenager such as himself.

Akiteru snorts. “Hey, Random Tagger,” he calls, a little away from the speaker. “My brother wants to know if you’re cute.”

A deep voice replies, a little distorted by his distance from the phone, “I want to say I am, sir.” Kei snorts; funny and polite- a rare combination.

“Well, Kei is too.” Akiteru continues conversationally.

“Nii-chan!” Kei exclaims. Of all the times to ignore overprotective-older-brother-instincts - Akiteru chooses  _ now _ . Now, when Kei is half-flirting with someone he isn’t even talking to and also can’t even see. 

The boy just laughs. “Will you consider setting us up?” he asks back.

“Nii-chan!” Kei yells again, this time threateningly. He was  _ joking _ ; if Akiteru chooses this moment to ignore said overprotective-older-brother-instincts, then he- well, it wouldn’t be good.

“His name is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Akiteru tells Kei, ignoring his screams. “He’s shorter than you; has silly hair; and apparently skipped two grades.”

“HELL YEAH!” Apparent Kuroo Tetsurou yells in the background.

Smart too, huh? He might sound okay then. Kei tells Akiteru as much, who then relays it to Kuroo. Kuroo laughs, obnoxiously loud and then sings, “I’ve got a da-ate. I’ve got a da-ate.”

“Do I still have dinner?” Akiteru asks Kei, trying to hide his laughter. Kei can hear Tanaka-san in the background, who has no such qualms about the appropriateness of setting up one’s younger brother with a delinquent. She’s tried to set her brother up with every boy under the age of eighteen that passes through the station- most notably Nishinoya Yuu, who was pulled in for shoplifting (only it turned out he actually stopped a shoplifter); and Ennoshita Chikara, an unfortunate intern who actually ended up dating Tanaka.

“I don’t know,” Kei growls. “Do you still have a brother?” Akiteru just laughs, and then hangs up.

 

_ The lady in front of them blinks, obviously taken by surprise. “Well then,” she says. “I- I think I see one of my friends; goodbye!” She hurries off. _

_ Kei and Tetsurou glance at each other again, and then laugh.  _

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/136549147717/demiredroyal-christmasbarakat-my-dad-is-a) post which is, frankly, too cute to be real.
> 
> also: I DID IT!!!


End file.
